Close to You
by Miyahara Arisa
Summary: Ookurikara adalah seorang atlet kendo yang terkenal, tapi karena sebuah kejadian ia memutuskan berhenti. Ami yang merupakan fans Ookurikara tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terjadi. Dia akhirnya nekat masuk ke sekolah tempat Ookurikara belajar! "Tapi itu kan sekolah khusus cowok?" kata Namazuo Toushiro. "..." Ami mengambil gunting. "Bisa bantu aku potong rambut?" "HEEEEEE!"


**Close to You**

 **Disclaimer :** Touken Ranbu © DMM dan Nitro+

 **Warning :** Hanakimi AU! (dengan beberapa perubahan), setting di abad ke-21 (lebih tepatnya mengenai kehidupan sekolah), Harem!OC, Gaje, abal, dan yang pasti OOC beserta typo disana-sini *hiks*

 **Saya tidak ada mengambil keuntungan APAPUN dari ff ini. Semua murni hanya ingin menyalurkan imajinasi semata.**

 **DLDR**

Prolog

 _Hari itu pertama kalinya ku terpesona…_

Saat itu, aku dan kakakku yang baru berkunjung dari Inggris ke Jepang demi menonton Namazuo Toushirou, kakak sepupuku yang mengikuti pertandingan karate dalam sebuah turnamen olahraga nasional.

Kak Zuo sangatlah kuat. Wajar saja dia bisa memenangkan turnamen itu.

 _Namun ada yang berbeda…_

Saat itu Kak Zuo tidak langsung mengajak kami ke rumahnya. Dia mengajak kami untuk menonton pertandingan kendo karena katanya ada atlit muda berbakat yang bermain disana.

"Kelihatannya pertandingannya sudah mencapai final," kata kakakku, Miyahara Rei.

"Ah! Itu dia! Yang bertanding disebelah kiri itu! Itu orang yang kumaksud!" kata Kak Zuo sambil menunjuk seseorang yang sedang bertanding disana.

Tekniknya sangat bagus. Kuakui itu. Bahkan lawannya sampai kewalahan melawannya.

 _Walau dibalik kostum itu…_

 _Aku tetap dapat melihat matanya yang tajam menatap lurus ke depan..._

 _Dia terlihat sangat fokus dengan lawannya..._

Dan seperti dugaan, dia dapat memenangkan turnamen itu.

Saat dia membuka pelindung kepalanya, aku dapat melihat wajah seorang lelaki berkulit tan dan berambut kecokelatan sedikit panjang. Dia terlihat sangat tampan.

Dia terlihat berbicara dengan pelatihnya. Dan setelah berbicara dia memalingkan wajahnya ke arahku.

 _Disaat itu… waktu seolah berhenti sejenak._

Matanya yang tadinya fokus kepada lawannya kini menatap mataku.

Bola mata berwarna kuning itu terlihat sangat tajam.

Aku… menyukai mata itu…

Tidak lama kemudian salah satu temannya pun mengajaknya berbicara. Saat itulah dia baru memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

"…Kak Zuo… Nama atlit itu… siapa?" tanyaku.

"Namanya Ookurikara. Kudengar dia masih kelas 3 SMP juga. Sama sepertimu, Ami-chan" kata Zuo.

"Ng? Kenapa wajahmu memerah, Ami-chan?" tanya Kak Rei.

"Ah… Tidak… Tidak apa-apa…" lirihku.

 _Ookurikara, ya…_

Saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya, aku jatuh cinta…

-Close to You-

Dua tahun kemudian…

Aku sedang berada di kamarku bersama Kak Rei dan Kak Zuo yang berkunjung ke Inggris. Seperti biasa, Kak Rei dan Kak Zuo lagi-lagi membuat kamarku berantakan. Kali ini mereka terlihat sedang main perang bantal. Tapi bukan itu fokusku sekarang.

Aku membaca sebuah majalah yang terbit setahun yang lalu. Disana tertulis mengenai berhentinya Ookurikara menjadi seorang atlit kendo. Dia bahkan menolak beasiswa dari sekolah yang bagus dan malah bersekolah di sebuah sekolah dengan reputasi buruk.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini!" seruku.

"Ng? Apanya?" tanya Kak Rei sambil memegang bantalku.

"Ookurikara! Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya berhenti!"

"Ookurikara lagi?" kata Kak Rei.

"Ookurikara ya? Yaah… Memang sih beritanya cukup mengejutkan. Padahal kuakui dia sangat berbakat," kata Kak Zuo yang memegang gulingku.

"Sudahlah, semua orang punya pilihan masing-masing kan? Mungkin saja Ookurikara punya alasannya sendiri," kata Kak Rei.

"…Aku harus memastikannya,"

"Memastikan? Gimana caranya?" tanya Kak Rei.

"Kak Zuo, Ookurikara saat ini bersekolah di Touken Danshi High School, bukan?"

"I-Iya," Jawab Kak Zuo.

"Kalau begitu aku mau masuk kesana!"

"EEH!? Bukannya kamu mau masuk di Tokyo National Private High School!? Kamu dapat beasiswa disana juga, kan!?" kata Kak Rei.

"Lagipula Touken Danshi High School itu sekolah khusus cowok, lho! Perempuan selain guru dilarang masuk disana!" kata Kak Zuo.

"Benar juga…" lirihku. Akupun melihat sebuah gunting di laci meja riasku yang sedikit terbuka. Akupun mengambil gunting itu.

 _Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!_

"Kak Rei, Kak Zuo, bisa bantu potong rambutku?"

"HEEEEEEEE!?"

.

.

.

To be continue…

.

* * *

.

Hai minna-san~

Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic perdana saya!

Sebagai permulaan, saya mulai dari fandom Touken Ranbu aja.

Kenapa?

Tentu saja karena saya suka Touken Ranbu! Terutama Ookurikara!

OC kali ini juga memakai nama saya sebagai tokoh utama #plaak

Tapi kalian tetap bisa menggantinya menjadi nama kalian kok ^_^

Kali ini masih prolog. Nanti saya akan usahakan publish chapter 01 secepatnya.

Karena saya masih newbie, saya yakin ada beberapa kesalahan dimana-mana. Karena itu tolong beri kritik dan saran yang membangun~

Special Thanks for :

\- Ryo Si Chara Otome Game

\- Lele Tokai Squad

\- Grup Line #MamamKelekSquad

\- Para reader sekalian yang mau membaca fanfic gaje ini, baik yang memberi reviews dan mem-fav maupun silent reader

 **So, Mind to RnR?**


End file.
